Wings
by TracingSkylights
Summary: (One-Shot) When a hero passes on, his friends and family come together... (Dedicated to Pua Magasiva, may he Rest in Power.)


The sun rose over Blue Bay Harbor, waking the sleeping city for a brand new day. The early birds were already well into the work grind, hundreds of school children were just beginning their days, and the city by a shining sea harbor went on with life, not knowing of a great loss that has befallen them.

Deep in the woods surrounding the city, beyond where most would dare to tread, a young girl of 14 wandered through the pathless trees. She knew every step, every branch above, and twisting root below. She had a petite build, and her skin was a nice shade of tan. Her eyes were a bright green, and her dark hair was wrapped in a fish braid.

She wore black robes, reminiscent of a Japanese kimono, that had red stripes along the edges. On the back of this robe, was a black and red circular symbol. She didn't know where she was going, only allowing the wind to take her away. She had black circles under her eyes, both of which were bright red from copious amounts of crying.

Before she could realize it, she came to a massive lake that opened up under a beautiful sky. She sat on a rock by the shore and listened to the breeze. The trees whistled in this wind, sending chills down her spine with their haunting melody. The morning sky was a light shade of blue as the early sunrise dashed the clouds with hues of bright orange and pink. She knew this scene all too well, for it was a staple of her childhood, a source of many fond memories.

The young girl felt a swell in her chest before letting out a cry of frustration and lamentation. Her nose began to run and she felt her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage. She rolled her hands into tight fists before letting out another cry of sorrow.

"Nia…" Came a soothing, deep voice. "We thought we'd find you here." The young girl, Nia, looked over her left shoulder, and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Oh hey," she casually tried to greet. She looked away from her Godparents, not wanting them to see her in this state.

Dustin Brooks, wearing a similar kimono to Nia's but decorated with yellow stripes, slowly approached the grieving girl. Tori Hanson, in her blue striped kimono, sat next to Nia and gingerly took the girl in her arms.

"Today's the day," Tori whispered, trying to keep her voice calm and collected.

"But… I don't want it to be," Nia protested, "I don't want him to be gone."

Dustin, now wise with age, crossed his arms and caressed his beard. He closed his eyes and let memories flow. As he did, he kneeled on Nia's opposite side and kissed his Goddaughter's forehead.

"We don't want him to be gone either," Dustin whispered with a gentleness that only he perfected. To Nia, it was soft as laying in a field of warm grass. "But he's still here… Just not the way we would like."

Nia shook her head and stood up abruptly. "How?! How is my Dad still here?!"

Tori followed her up and carefully took Nia's hands into her own. "Close your eyes… listen…"

Nia did so, and quieted her breathing.

Tori whispered, "He's the wind in the breeze that blows… And he's the light in the sky above our heads. That was his element. Just like how it's yours… He's gone… but he's still with us. Right there."

Nia opened her eyes and saw Tori staring at the sky with longing in gaze. The young girl could see that her Godmother was silently crying. But she looked so beautiful, so candid, raw, and pure. The young Wind Ninja could feel the love emanating from her Father's closest friends.

Dustin placed his arm around Nia's shoulders and continued, "And he lives on… through you."

* * *

After calming Nia Clarke down, Dustin and Tori eventually led her to a wide Mountain Glen, in the middle of the mountain range that housed the Wind Ninja Academy. The young girl sat next to her Mother, now a widow. The woman held her daughter close, using her as an anchor of sorts.

"I love you, Nia… So much…" She whispered over and over.

Nia half acknowledged her Mother, as she listened to the eulogies about her Father.

The first person to speak was Dustin, then Tori, Hunter and Blake Bradley, followed by Cameron Watanabe, then finally, Tommy Oliver.

After Tommy spoke of Nia's Father's qualities, memories, accomplishments, and more, he ended his eulogy on the verge of tears.

"This... isn't the first loss we as Rangers have suffered. But it doesn't make it less painful. But like Trini, you are still with us... May the Power protect you, forever..."

Nia looked around at the large crowd, sitting in chairs, listening. Not only was the entire Wind Ninja Academy in attendance, but every Power Ranger of Earth, from Mighty Morphin' to Skyward Force, even Skyward Force's successor team sat in the front row.

Nia took in their expressions, their whispers, she saw how all the adult Rangers from her father's team and those who came before or after treated their own families and children. She felt the love and kindness in waves that soothed her heart. She realized how powerful an impact her father left on the world, and how powerful a bond he shared with those who rose to defend the planet she loved.

Finally, after her Mother spoke a few words, it was Nia's turn.

She shakily walked to the podium and felt its smooth wooden features. Next to the podium was a photo collage of her father from different points in his young, short life.

"My Father… he wasn't like other Dads… And honestly…" She looked around at the other Ranger children of all ages. "I think anyone whose parent was a Superhero would know… But… I'm the only one who knew what it was like to have Shane Clarke as a Father. He was my number one fan… And I wish he knew… How much I appreciated how doting he was. I would give him grief… so much grief over his enthusiasm. Whether it was my first skateboard competition, or the day I became a student at the Wind Ninja Academy, or when I finally got to High School and he had to give me the 'Boy Talk.' Every day, he wanted to be Super Dad."

Nia took a breath and felt every eye fixed on her with intent. She continued after gathering herself for a few moments.

"I remember one day a few years ago, I couldn't get the Air Walking Technique down. Dad took me to… a lake that quickly became my favorite place in the whole world. The first time he took me there, I found a young hawk with a broken wing. Over the next couple weeks, we took care of it, nursed it back to health and put it back in its nest. That time taught me how valuable life is, how much of a treasure it is, and I understood, for the first time, why my Dad worked so hard to protect it all those years ago. From then on, I did my best to be like him... to live fearlessly, to fight for what I believed in, and to unapologetically be me... And I wanted to make him proud. I promise… I still will. Even when he's not there doting on me… he's…" Nia felt tears well up in her eyes as she met the gaze of her Father's old teammates.

"He's the wind in the breeze that blows… and the light in the sky above our heads. And he lives on… in me." Nia placed her hands over her heart and closed her eyes. "Dad… Shane Clarke… My Hero… that hawk… she hasn't left the nest yet. But she's about to spread her wings."

Nia stepped away from the podium and made her way back to her seat. Before she reached it, however, a screech echoed across the field. It was a single, beautifully powerful screech. A Red-Tailed Hawk soared high above them, circling the large crowd.

Everyone watched in shock, awe, and solemn joy.

Nia felt the watchful eyes of this majestic creature as it circled around a few times. She couldn't help but feel a smile grow on her face as the hawk, with strength and grace, took off into the bright blue sky, not to be seen again.

* * *

A/N: Dedicated to Pua Magasiva. May you Rest in Power. May the Power Protect you, forever.


End file.
